My Cat-Boy Savior
by Litt'lVampx
Summary: Ikuto left Amu 5 years ago. Amu got a stalker, bad stalker. The stalker killed her family. She found her family is dying after she came home one day. She moved out and lived alone until 5 years later, Ikuto came back and confess his feeling. What if the stalker is back to kill Amu? What will Ikuto do to save Amu and make her happy?


**My Cat-Boy Savior**

**AN : Hello, I'm Litt'lVampx..This is my first fanfic, and I realy need you to read it and give some reviews. Enjoy! ^^**

Chapter 1

**Amu POV**

_. . . . ._

"_Mommy! Daddy! Ami! Don't leave me!", I'm crying beside my family's body. I found them lying in the living room, bleeding, after I got home._

"_D-d-don't c-cry, A-Amu. Live Amu!", my mum said. "No, Mommy. I don't want to live without you", I continue crying._

"_L-listen to y-your Mommy, Amu. S-she's right. You h-have to live, Amu, m-my b-beloved daughter…", Daddy said. I can't speak, I keep on crying._

"_A-Amu onee-chan, I l-love you. We l-l-love you. Be happy onee-chan! Don't c-cry anymore…", Ami said while looking at me._

_Their voice faded off, they have smile on their face. But I can see the life leaving their eyes._

"_NOOOO!"_

_Not so long after that, my family passed away. Leaving me all alone_

_A month later, I moved out the house. The house hold too many sad memories._

_. . . . . _

I woke up, stretched, yawn do all of my morning routines. _That dream again_, I thought when suddenly a realize come to me. There's something lays beside my pillow. When I checked it, _Oh it's just an egg, cute yet weird egg …~pause~ … WHAATT ?!_. I screamed, tossed the blanket across my room. Okay, lemme get this straight. I woke up with the weirdest dream I ever have, and then I have an egg, and there's only one thing to explain all this. GUARDIAN CHARACTER EGG (a k a Shugo Tama). It's dark pink coloured with a silver cat paw and cat head printed all over. And its warm. Shugo chara is our would be self or our true self,our wanna be self. I heard about one before, but I have no idea that I would have one of my own. _WOW_. I wonder what kind of character it will become. But God! If I don't hurry, I'm going to be late for school, _Dammit!._ I decided to bring my egg to school, well just because.

"Good morning"

"Good morning"

"Have you do Math homework?"

"AAH! I forgot to bring them!"

I was walking toward my class while thinking about the egg when I heard that there's a new transferred student on my class today. I come in my class, sat on my usual table, and started talk to my best friend, Hisako, about the new student. "Hey, I heard there's a new student. Is it boy or girl?" I asked Hisako. She then turn her head and say, "It's a boy, I met him before. He's so_ HOT_ and handsome! Oh, there _he_ is", pointing her chin toward the door right when the teacher come in with a boy behind. _What so HOT about him? _, I thought. I guess he's about 180cm tall with strangely dark blue hair and cobalt eyes, all the girls except me were practically drooling with eyes sparkling while he put some _oh-I-really-don't-care-with-all-this-sh_** and bored face. My eyes widen, jaw drop after realizing who he is, and yell mentaly _WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!_ . Our gaze met and I keep my self up and he smirk ?! WHAT?!

**Normal POV**

Amu really looks like an idiot with her jaw slightly hanging open and wide eyes while the boy keep staring at her. "Hello, I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, nice to met'ya" he said with his deep voice, and the girls almost faint with hearts in their eyes. His voice slapped Amu back to reality and controlled herself. "Ok then, you can sit beside Hinamori-san. Raise your hand please Hinamori-san" the teacher said. She do what she told and he walk toward the desk beside hers. After the girls put their attention back to the teacher, "Yo, Amu, how are you?" he said. "Who, me?" Amu said sarcastically "Yes you, my_ dear_ pinkette" he smirk (again). "I'm fine, and I'm not your _dear_ pinkette, thank you". _Jerk_, she thought. The little cat boy floating around happily, Amu almost ask him about the little boy before she realize that he keep silent while the little cat boy chattering nonstop.

**Amu POV**

I can't believe it. Ikuto came back! Tsukiyomi Ikuto came back! I'm so happy, I am. But I still mad at him for leaving me behind 3 and a half years ago.

I wonder if he still remember the promise we made 4 years ago before he left for England.

Haahhh, I don't know. Too many things happened today.

RRIIINNNGGGG !

**Amu POV**

Finally! Today is really a looonng day. With the _new_ Tsukiyomi boy kept teasing me *sarcastic voice*, the unhatced yet egg. And he still ignoring the little cat chara boy, but I wonder, is he really can't see it or just _pretend_ not to? _But why?_

Aaaahhh, I DON'T CARE. . . .do I?

When I'm walking outside, I saw Tsukiyomi is talking to the little cat boy (I think…)near my shoe locker. I just ignore him and ready to go home. But after I pass the school gate, I feel like being followed. I walk, he walk. I quicken my pace, so does he. That's creeping me out, and I know this 'being-followed' feeling, I've experience this before after all. So, I turn quickly only to see Tsukiyomi Ikuto walking right behind me with the smirk. "What are _you_ doing?!" I yelled at him.

**Ikuto POV**

"What are you doing?!" she yelled, "Are you stalking me?" she added. I chuckle lightly, "No, I didn't stalk you, I live in this area. What makes you think that way? Are you scared?" I answer. She look surprise, a bit relieve and blushed. "O-oh, I. . .d-don't know. And I'm n-not scared okay!". _Oh, she's shuttering_. Well I can't help myself from thinking how cute she is, with her blushing and shuttering and all. I've been attached by her since 5 years ago. Her unique dark pink hair really stand out, and I can't look away from her sparkling golden eyes. I found myself being hypnotized by her. "Oi, Tsukiyomi…Oi!...Oi! TSUKIYOMI!". Her voice slapped me back into reality. She never called me 'Tsukiyomi', it's always been Ikuto.. "Is there anything wrong? Are you okay?" she asked me with a little worried look. _How long I've been staring at her?._ I smirk, "Are worried about me strawberry-chan?" I lean closer to her, I see she's trying not to look me in the eyes. "Wh-what?! O-of course not! Why would I?!" She start to blush again. _Ah, how I love that cute blushing of yours_. Wait! What?! I_** LOVE**_ WHAT?

That's when my chara cat, Yoru, popped out of my pocket and asked, "Ikuto, what are you doing? Who is this girl~nya?" he yawn and his tail is swishing lazily back and forth. I saw Amu widen her eyes and looked_ shock_ before she said "Uh..umh..I think I have to go, bye", and she run until she turn left and I can no longer see her. I sigh and give Yoru my death glare. "Wh-what?" he sweat-drop until I ask him to chara change and reach home faster.

_-_-_-_Ikuto's Room _-_-_-_-_

I lay on my bed, trying to get some sleep, but only start to think about_ her_. Yes, _her_, Hinamori Amu. I found it so hard to get her out of my head. I wonder if Yoru didn't pick that time to appear, what will happen? What will _I_ _do_?

I've known her for 3 years before I left, yet I just realize my feeling now.

Then I try to recall it. When Yoru appeared in front of her, she looked somewhat _shocked_. I wonder if she can see Yoru or even have a chara of her own. But I didn't see any sign of shugo chara, neither shugo tama.

Haahh…I don't know. I think I'll find out later

_-_-_-_Same time, Amu's room_-_-_-_

**Amu POV**

Right after I passed my room door, I close it and lock it. I grab my egg and see that the egg has become so warm and start to shake. "What the hell ?!" I scream and then the egg float out of my hand and _POPP!_ The egg breaks and a chibi cute girl with a reddish pink cat ears and tail, silver short hair, wearing a black revealing-her-belly top and a black short shorts, and black choker with silver bell on her neck, flying in front of me. "Yo, Amu-chan! I'm Nekomi, your chara. Nice to meet you_~nya_". "My. . .shugo. . .chara?" I dumbfounded. "Duh, yes. Your chara, your would-be-self. That's why you could also see that Tsukiyomi's chara" she explained. _Well, that explains everything_. "Well, nice to meet you too." I answer and smiled, she also smiled in return.

After that, we talk about _EVERYTHING and ANYTHING_, and finally we slept at 1 AM next to each other.

-Sunday Morning-

RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG !

_Hey, it's an alarm and it's sooo annoying!_. I was going to knock it down before I look at time, 07.05. "Waaahhhhh, I AM LAATTEEE !" I screamed and dashed to the bathroom and after change clothes, I wake my new chara up. "Nekomi, Nekomi. . .if you don't wake up, I'll leave you home!" I said. She opened one eye and say, still in daze, "Amu-chan, you know it's Sunday right? We have no school. Jeez". I froze and slap my forehead, "Aaahh, I forget it's Sunday. Whatever, I have no more intention to sleep. Wake up Nekomi, we're going to the park" I said and start change my uniform into short midnight blue "Kitty Cat!" sleeve and black short pants and put on a pair of striped black and dark blue mid-thigh stocking. Nekomi's ear perked up when I said that, "Park_~nya?_ Count me in! Hehehe" she stood up and giggling. "I'm leaavviinngg !" I yell to the house, even if I know I won't get any reply. I walk for like 15 minutes and we are on the park. Well it's not quite a park, just like a meadow I think. There're 2 trees stood next to the other. I choose the first tree and sit uder it's shadow. _Hmm, it's so peaceful here_, I thought while smiling. Nekomi is playing alone on the tree. Then, I feel something or _someone _standing in front of me, making more shadows, "Well, is this a coincidence or you're following me, ichigo-chan?"(ichigo means strawberry) the shadow maker says, "Hello again~nya". I gasp and open my eyes, "'_Nya_'?". Nekomi popped out of somewhere, start yelling "Ikuto, Yoru!" she leaps onto his chara, Yoru I think. "Waaa, stop~nya!". _BRUKK_. "Haha, you're cute kitty~nya" Yoru said while Nekomi is clinging on his arm. I couldn't belive, _this_ very man is here, on my secret meadow. "Yo" he said. I yelled at him, "What are you doing here? How did you find this meadow? Are you. . .following me?". My voice start shaking on the last, so I stop talking. I only stared half glaring at him. Only to have him chukle before burst out laughing.

**Ikuto POV**

"Yo"

"What are you doing here? How did you find this meadow? Are you. . .following me?" she yelled at me, yet her voice start shaking. . .in _fear_, I guess. _Is she surprised? But why would she scared that much?_ I thought. I chuckle and burst out laughing before I shake my head, "No, I didn't. I found this meadow a couple days ago". She let out a tiny relieve sigh. "So, What are you doing here?" I ask. She looked like thinking, "Just. .relaxing I guess" "Oh". We only sit next to each other for 1 and a half hours until she said, "Nekomi, come on. We have to go y'know", her chara flying towards her and said "Aww, Amu-chan, but we're still having fun" while pouting. She giggle and ask her chara about what she was doing, "We were chasing butterflies, there're many of them over there" Nekomi answered with huge smile and sparkling in her eyes. "Sounds fun, but you know we have to go, Nekomi" she smile, but I can see it's a sad smile instead of happy one. Nekomi still pouting but flying next to her owner and they waved us goodbye. "We have to go. See you tomorrow Ikuto" she waved. _I wonder where's she going. _I unconsciously start to. . .following her.

**Normal POV**

Ikuto keeps following Amu, keeping distance from her so she don't catch him. . .stalking her. _What am I doing? Stalking her? It's so not my character! But I'm too curious,_ Ikuto thoughts. So he continue following her. Yoru float beside him asking why would he following the pinkette. "I don't know Yoru. There's something wrong about her. I can somewhat feel it" he answered. The pinkette keeps walking, not knowing she's being followed. "What are you going to buy them this time, Amu-chan?", her chara asked. "A bouqutte of lilies, they'd love them", she answered and then stopped at the flower shop and buy some lilies. The boy keep stare and following her.

**Ikuto POV**

_Who is she going to give that flowers to? Where's she going? Why is she looking somewhat sad? What makes her sad?_ I thought repeatedly. I really have no idea why I'm feeling like this? But one thing I know for sure, I really care about her, though I just met her again yesterday. She's turning left and entering a graveyard. I think I'm not really surprised about this, but curious. I followed her and hide behind a big tree near the graveyard entrance. "Why should we hiding Ikuto~nya?" "Sshhh Yoru!" I hissed to him. Then I see her walk toward one big white gravestone, near the big stone, there's a smaller white gravestone. Thanks to my catlike ability that I can see the names clearly.

On the big one, _'Here lies Hinamori Tsumugu and Hinamori Midori, beloved parents and friend._

On the smaller one, _'Here lies Hinamori Ami, beloved daughter and sister.'_

"…!"

I couldn't help but shocked.

**Amu POV**

I looked at them and sighed. I get on my knees and placed the lilies over their grave. I try to visit them as often as I can.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad, hi Ami. I brought you lilys, hope you like them" I smiled. And after a long silent, "I really missed you guys, home never been the same after you're gone 3 years ago" my smile faded as it replace with tears. "I can't live like this anymore. Mum, Dad, Ami. . . .it's been so lonely. It's so hard without you." I choked and my body start to shake with violent sobs. "A..Amu-chan, be strong. They won't like it if you cry l-like t-t-this", Nekomi said with worried look and shaky voice. I bet she's trying not to cry. I keep on crying, letting go all the emotions I've been held all this year. I never been crying in 3 years after my family's death. But now, I think I couldn't hold it anymore. Then suddenly I felt warm, apart from fact that it's almost winter. I heard a deep calming voice beside my ear, Ikuto's voice. "Sshh, it's okay. Don't hold it. It's okay to miss them, it's okay to cry for them" he said. Hearing this makes me cry harder in his arms, he tighten his embrace. After a while, I feel myself calmed down while his hand stroking my back, and his other hand is tangled with my hair. We've been sitting like that for like an hour. I feel so secured around him, though I have no idea why. We keep silent until he ask me, "Are you okay?", his voice sounds care. "I'm fine. Thank you for err. . .staying with me", I answered and then blushed, remember that I cried on his chest. He smile, not a smirk, a genuine smile, "It's okay. I'll always be here", he said, receiving another shade of red on my cheek. He laughed quietly, "Come on, I'll take you home. Yoru, Nekomi, come on", Nekomi and Yoru smiled and float to our side.

**Ikuto POV**

We walked on the sidewalk on silent, yet I enjoyed the silent. I lean closer and take her right hand on mine. She blushes and I chukle. _She's so cute, but so fragile_, I thought. 10 minutes after that, we reach her house. We stopped in front of her door. She let go my hand and walk toward the door and said "Thank you for taking me home and. .stayed with me. And sorry that you have to see me like that" she laughed nervously and blushed. I take her chin and lift her head, "It's okay Amu-_koi_", I smirked. She turn into crimson red. I laughed quietly. _Damn, she's too cute_. I couldn't help it that I lean closer until our faces only a few centimeters left. She widen her eyes and stare into my eyes.

**Amu POV**

He lean closer that our nose almost touching. I gasp and my eyes widen, but I can't stop looking at his eyes, those dark blue eyes are hypnotizing. I can't take my eyes away from them. Then he chukle and I felt something warm touches my lips. I need a second to realize that his_ lips_ locked with mine. I'm screaming in my head, but it felt so _good _that I start to kissed him back. A few seconds after, he withdrew our kiss and smirk, "I think I deserve that" he said. I know that my face is now as red as a tomato. He laughed quietly, "You lived alone?" he ask and I nod, "Do you want me to keep you company?" he continue and smile. I keep silent before hesitantly nod in a slow motion. He smile and grab my hand and then drag me into my house. After we get in, "Tadaimaa. . .", I shout on habit. I turn and meet his eyes full of concern yet confuse. "Why are you shouting?" he ask, ". .habit, I guess", I answer in low voice and then I heard "Sorry for intruding". I look at him in disbelieve and then giggling, while he looked at me in confusion. "Nothing", answering the unsaid question. Somehow I feel something bad will happen, soon.

We walk toward the living room, hand in hand. While he sit on the couch, I'm making hot chocolate. "I'm making hot chocolate, you want?", I ask him without turning. Then I heard his velvety voice whisper against my ear, "Yes, I like hot chocolate". His hot breath hit my neck, giving me shiver. He chukled and snake his arm into my waist and rest his chin on my shoulder. I gasp, "W-what are you doing, Tsukiyomi?", _Damn I shuttering, in time like this!._ Then he kissed my neck, "You know I hate you calling me by my last name. Call me Ikuto!", his voice and kiss made me feel butterflies in my stomach, his voice is soft yet demanding. "I-Ikuto", I said in low voice. He kissed my neck and licked it, "I don't hear you". My breath become heavy, "I-Ikuto", I said louder. I think he doesn't satisfied yet, "Again. And louder!", "Ikuto". "Again, again, again", he keeps planting kisses on my neck. My breath heavier, "I-Ikruto. Ikuto. Ikuto!". He release me from his embrace, and turned me so I'm facing him, and now I'm trapped between the table and his body (the hot chocolate is all forgotten xD). He lean closer, and his breath hit my face, I inhaled his scent, vanilla and mint. I can't turn away, when his lips only few inches away from mine. He smirk and then he closed the gap between our lips. His lips is so soft, firm, and fits perfectly on mine. The kiss starts soft and sweet, I gave in to the kiss and start kissing back. Right after I kiss him back, the kiss grew more intens and passionate. I kiss him back in the same passionate. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lips, asking for entrance. I gladly opening my lips, and he sneak his tongue and circling mine. I moan silently and snake my arm around his neck and twining my fingers in his cobalt hair. He moan and then he withdrew our kiss all too soon to my liking, but my lungs were grateful. We gasp for air, and panting heavily.

He rest his forehead on mine and looking into my eyes before give me another sweet kiss on my lips, cheek, my eyes, and my forehead. He smiled and then lead us to the couch. He pulled me closer and I snuggle in his arm. It's silent but not awkward silent, it's like we know what each other's thinking.

**Ikuto POV**

I pulled her closer, and she snuggled deeper in my arm, and I rest my chin on top of her head, enjoying the silent. After a few minutes we heard the bell rang. Amu got up, "I'm gonna get the door" and peck me on the lips. I nodded and sigh, happy of her presence. After I heard the door opened and a man's voice, "Hello again, my dear Hinamori Amu". I heard Amu gasped and then her scream echoed to the house and I ran to the door to find Amu were struggling in the man's arm while his hand on her mouth to stop her screaming. I bet he didn't realize that Amu's not all alone, 'cause when he spotted me his eyes widen and forcing Amu to come with him. I, of course, can't let that happen.

I ran to him, grab Amu's wrist and pulled her behind me before I catch the man's collar and hit my knuckles on his face. He counter-attack me by punching my face and kick my stomach. He went away, but not before threatened us that he'll be back. I groaned in pain when I heard Amu ran and kneel beside me. She lead me into the house and sat me on the couch. She looked like she's ready to cry. She gone to get the first aid kit and the hot water. She sat beside me and start to treaten my wounds. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she said, her body's slightly shaking. I grab her hand, "Why are you apologizing?", "I'm sorry. Because of me you're wounded", she said. A tear slipped on the corner of her eyes, I wipped it and I kissed her. "I'm just glad you're okay Amu. Who is he?", I ask her. I felt her body stiffen. "He…he is…he is the man who used to stalk me, t-the man who murdered my family", she answered before she cried hard. I widen my eyes, shocked. _That's why she's so afraid when I followed her after school_, I thought. I pull her into my arms, ignoring the pain on my body. I stroke her back, soothing her. "Ssshhh, it's okay. I'm here. I'm not going to let him harm you, I promise_", that bastard dare to touch my Amu? I'll send him to hell!,_ she nodded and after a while she calmed doen and back treaten my wound. After a while, I change my shirt, and we sleep on the bed, snuggling to each other. Tomorrow I'm going to ask her, but now, I'm going to enjoy our time.

**The next morning…**

**Normal POV**

Amu got up first and gave Ikuto a sad smile before she tip toed out the bedroom and went to the kitchen to make pancake for breakfast. After 15 minutes, she heard noises from upstair and Ikuto's worried voice following, "Amu, Amu where are you?!", "I'm down in the kitchen" she answered. Ikuto came in with a worried look on his face. He walk toward Amu and hugged her tight, "Don't ever do that again", "Do what Ikuto?", he withdrew the hug and said, "Out of my sight of course. At least leave a note, understand?!", She smiled, "Okay, I understand". He sighed, and kissed her full on the lips.

**Ikuto POV**

I woke up without Amu beside me. I start panicked, _what if the man before kidnapped her?_, I can't help but think like that. I start to look for Amu, "Amu, Amu where are you?!", "I'm down in the kitchen" I heard she answered. I came in with a worried look on my face. I walk toward Amu and hugged her tight, "Don't ever do that again", I said. "Do what Ikuto?", she asked innocently. I withdrew the hug and said, "Out of my sight of course. At least leave a note, understand?!", Amu smiled, "Okay, I understand". I sighed, and kissed her full on the lips.

"What are you making?", I ask her. "Pancake", she said while the smell start to spread over the kitchen. After she finished, she put the pancake infront of me and herself. After a few minutes of hesitant, "Uhm….so, would you care to tell me the story?". She stopped eating and sighed, "I know you're going to ask that"

Chapter 1 COMPLETE


End file.
